Rail transit stations, such as transit stations of subways, light railways, railroads and so on, generally establish an automatic fare gate to control passengers and cargos. A turnstile blocking apparatus belongs to one kind of the automatic fare gate.
The width of a passage of the turnstile blocking apparatus is determined by the width of a gate leaf functioning as blocking when the leaf is closed. The transmission connecting mechanism, driving the gate leaf to be opened or closed and positioned between the drive apparatus and the swing arm of the gate leaf, determines the blocking amplitude of the gate leaf. Currently, the disclosed transmission connecting mechanism between the drive apparatus and the swing arm of the gate leaf has the following several categories: According to publication patent number CN201053282 of “Turnstile Structure for Fare Gate” a gate is opened and closed with the adoption of a connecting crank—swing rod transmission mechanism between a motor and a gate leaf; according to publication patent number CN2635850 of “Control Apparatus of Access Gate of Gate leaf” a motor is adopted to drive an eccentric transmission disk driving a traction plate connecting a swing arm of a gate leaf, thereby opening or closing the gate leaf; according to publication patent number CN201037352 of “Turnstile for Automatic Fare Gate”, a motor drives an eccentric disk driving a connecting rod to draw a swing arm, so as to open or close a gate leaf. The transmission connecting apparatus in the abovementioned prior art mainly consists of an eccentric disk or a crank and a connecting rod playing the same role or a traction plate and a swing rod playing the same role. However, either the eccentric amount of the eccentric disk or the length of the connecting rod is a constant value and cannot be adjusted, thereby determining that the blocking amplitude of the gate leaf is not a constant value. If the width of a passage needs to be adjusted, the transmission connecting mechanism consisting of an eccentric disk with other eccentric amount and the connecting rod with other length must be replaced, thus costing manpower and material resources and being adverse to fully utilize equipment.